Troubled Waters
by Sliver Flame
Summary: [OmiNagi] Omi is sad after he and Nagi quarrels. Nagi tries to ignore him and treats him like a regular friend. Omi is depressed by that.
1. Tears

Troubled Waters #1  
  
Tears  
  
By Sliver Flame  
  
Tears were dripping gently from Omi's chin into his cup of water. He couldn't stand it anymore. It hurt too much. He had suffered for too long. Besides, it was all an act. He had given some thought about it. It seemed that the both of them could not be together. Ever. And what was more, he person he liked already has another. And when his lover and the third party were together, Omi could only watch from a corner, crying silently, wishing that he were the third party.  
  
//But, the happy memories are enough. I cannot ask for more. I have more than I can ever wish for. I'm given a place to stay, food to eat, water to drink, a good education and friends. How can I still want more!?//  
  
"Here," a voice said. Omi looked up into a pair of emerald eyes. He accepted the handkerchief that Schuldig handed him.  
  
"Thanks," he muttered back and left it on the table. Schuldig took the seat opposite him.  
  
"You okay, kitten?" he asked. Omi nodded in reply. "Look, he doesn't mean it, all right? I'm mean, he's sorry he hurt your feelings, but, he doesn't mean it in that way, all right?"  
  
Omi nodded once again, refusing to speak.  
  
"Kitten, say something."  
  
Tears were still streaming down the young blond's face. The handkerchief lay forgotten on the table. Schuldig sighed.  
  
"I'm leaving. Once you calm down, I want you to go back to your flower shop. Don't stay here too late, understand?"  
  
Omi nodded yet again, avoiding Schuldig's eyes. He appreciated Schuldig caring so much about him, really, but he just could not bring himself to say it.  
  
Sometimes he wondered why he chose that person instead of Schuldich.  
  
//Perhaps because Schuldig is the third party.//  
  
He had seen his lover with Schuldig together with the rest of Schwarz, Schuldig teasing Nagi and Nagi blushing, and the pair of them laughing together.  
  
Schuldig stood up and left. He opened the door to Schwarz's apartment and dropped himself lazily on the couch where Nagi was sitting at the other end watching television.  
  
"Gosh, Nagi. Have the heart to at least call the kitten or something. He's in a terrible state."  
  
"No."  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"He started it."  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Enough, Schuldig. I'm tired. I'm going to bed." He switched off the television and went upstairs.  
  
//He was the one who started it. I have every right not to comfort him. It doesn't matter. It's not like I can't live without him. I'll still have to work with him, but it doesn't matter. I'll just treat him as a friend and nothing else.//  
  
Nagi reached his bedroom and entered. He got into bed, switched off the light telekinetically and shut his mind.  
  
A/N: New fic. Tell me whether I should carry on writing or not. If I get a flame, I'm not continuing. One review and I will carry on. I patiently await your views. 


	2. Lessons

Troubled Water #2  
  
Lessons  
  
By Sliver Flame  
  
A/N: Those who bothered to read this chapter and like it, you can thank Rita, simply_kim, Misura, Trowa's Tenshi, Rei4, ChibiIchigo, Death stopper, michelle lesley and FireKat. Your answers are at the bottom.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The high-pitched ringing of an alarm clock woke a young blond up. Omi looked at his alarm clock. It read 7 a.m. He tried to remember what happened yesterday. Oh, yes. He had been at the café and reached home at eleven p.m. sharp. Somehow, he felt uneasy today. Like the day was going to start bad, be bad and end bad. Omi sighed softly and got out of bed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
WHAM.  
  
Omi was whammed into the wall repeatedly by Nagi.  
  
"Nagi-kun." blood was spilling from the young blond's head.  
  
"Gomenasai, Omi. But a mission is a mission," the brunette replied coldly.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Why not I just finish you up and do a favour for Schwarz," Nagi said quietly.  
  
Nagi picked Omi telekinetically up into the air. Tears escaped cerulean eyes. "Gomen, Nagi. Gomen," Omi whispered.  
  
WHAM.  
  
Tears streamed down Nagi's cheeks. "Omi. I'm sorry."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nagi jolted up from his sleep, sweating profusely.  
  
//No! No! It can't be. Why am I dreaming about him? Why? Why!?// Nagi screamed, waking Schwarz up.  
  
"Nagi!"  
  
He looked up. Schuldig was at his door, looking worried. His red, unkempt hair falling over his shoulders.  
  
"Schu."  
  
Schuldig sat down beside Nagi. "What's wrong? Is it about the kitten?"  
  
Nagi nodded. "But I don't want to think about him, Schu. I really don't. But I keep dreaming about him. I don't know why. I keep dreaming that I killed him."  
  
"Sh. C'mon. It's almost time for school. Get ready. I'll fetch you there," Schuldig replied, trying to comfort Nagi.  
  
"I don't want to go. There's pair work today."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I'm working with Omi."  
  
"Brad will flip if you don't go."  
  
Nagi scowled. "Fine."  
  
"Go on, get ready."  
  
Nagi got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. Crawford came in.  
  
"Schuldig, what's wrong with Nagi?"  
  
"Something. I don't know."  
  
"Schuldig, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Well, what's wrong with him?"  
  
"I'm not gonna tell you. Go rack his mind or something. I'm driving the kid to school," Schuldig retorted, standing up and heading towards the door.  
  
"Schuldig! You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong with Nagi," obstructing Schuldig's way by putting his hand out.  
  
"I told you, go rack his brains," he answered, pushing Crawford's hand away and going out of Nagi's room.  
  
Crawford frowned. He always got pissed at Schuldig when he does that. No, correction, he's *always* pissed at Schuldig.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Nagi! Are you ready?"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Nagi got into Schuldig's car and they sped off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Omi got off his motorcycle and took his helmet off. He parked his motorcycle, grabbed his bag and walked into school, just in time to see Nagi getting out of Schuldig's car. Omi wasn't sure for a moment, but he thought he saw Schuldig wink at him. He shook his head and headed towards his classroom. He waited for a few minutes, staring out at the window, until Nagi came in and took his seat, which was beside Omi. There was an awkward silence for a while, then the teacher came in.  
  
"Good morning," the teacher greeted them.  
  
"Good morning," the class replied restlessly.  
  
"Get out all your supplies and start working. I want to waste no time," the teacher instructed and sat behind his desk.  
  
//How am I gonna work with him!?// Omi thought.  
  
"Well," Nagi started, making Omi jump, "we have to finish it sooner or later."  
  
"Uh. yeah," Omi replied nervously. "Okay."  
  
They lived through two hours of each other of pair work and managed to complete their project. They put a tick beside their name on the namelist and handed it in. Finally, something off their shoulders. They went back to their seats, and Omi immediately took his laptop out and started writing in his diary:  
  
9:30 a.m.  
  
17 October  
  
Okay, we started off and had to work with Nagi for two hours and I'm still alive! Unbelievable, how I could endure Prodigy for two whole hours. Gotta remember to buy more seeds on the way home or Aya-kun's really gonna kill me. I guess it's pretty lucky for us there hasn't been any missions with Schwarz. Especially for me. I'm real happy. Okay, moving to next class. Will write more later.  
  
And Nagi was typing on his laptop:  
  
9:30 a.m.  
  
17 October  
  
Right, was forced to come here by Schuldig. I'm so going to *kill* him later! I actually had to work with Bombay for two hours and I'm fine. It's a miracle. I guess I didn't exactly have to talk to him. And luckily I *did* listen to Schu and came, or my head would probably be in Brad's hands now. Right. Moving now. I'll write later.  
  
The bell rang and they went to their respective classes, feeling enthusiastic that they didn't have to meet each other for the rest of the day, unless you count they'll bump into each other on the way out of school that is.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rita: what happens? Hmm. actually, I've not decided yet. *Snicker.* ahem, anyway, I'm planning to do something like a. you know. Mastermind is behind everything that's why he's being so nice and everything. But still deciding. Give me your opinions, yeah?  
  
simply_kim: well, Nagi is supposed the ultimate culprit, making everything cold and stuff. But don't worry, I'll make him softer. Unless you want Nagi to keep this way. ^_~  
  
Misura: Aha! Well, yeah, Nagi was being mean and everything, but it's kind of like "part of the plot", though there is not much plot. Heh. Ah well, and Omi being vulnerable self, that I agree very much. ^_^  
  
Trowa's Tenshi: yes, yes, this is a very depressing fiction indeed, but you see, I myself am a very depressing person, so all the fictions I write will probably be under angst. ^_^ Yes, I *will* try to make the story slightly happier. Just don't blame me if I do it too slowly.  
  
Rei4: ok, I'm not stopping here. ^^ Well, got a couple of things that are in my mind that I can't decide what to do with them, apparently. I'm mean, I'm not going to tell you what they are, because they are spoilers, actually. And spoilers are evil! So read on to find out what happens.  
  
ChibiIchigo: do you really think it's good? Sometimes when I read through, I just think I can do better. Ah well. I will try to update as soon as possible, but apparently, my examinations are coming up, so I can only continue after my examinations. But don't worry, you'll still get to read more of OmiXNagi! ^_~ Unless I change the pairing, that is.  
  
Death stopper: SWEETS! Ahem, right. Ultra-horrible review, it is? Now now, when did I EVER review? *thinks really hard* nope, don't remember. *snicker* anyway, thanks for reviewing. And when I say I'll do something, I WILL do it. Oh gosh. You need help. Okay, okay, I'll email you some stuff. Maybe that will help you understand the story better, yes? Yep, luv you too. Didn't expect you to review, but thanks so much anyway. ^_^  
  
michelle lesley: interesting and cool. Hm. first time someone ever said that about my fic. ^_^ My instructions are PERFECTLY fine, thank you very much. I have explained them VERY clearly. Ahem. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! ^_^ Okay, will email you when I update.  
  
FireKat: I seriously love you. ^^ You're confused? About what? Is my story that confusing? Drop me an email and I'll explain it to you! Unless you would like to figure it out yourself, of course. ^_^ That reminds me, I was supposed to post Undercover Love chapter 5 already. Damn. Ah, well. Will do that as soon as possible. I hope.  
  
A/N: yes, yes, I know. Nagi is two years younger than Omi, but, hey, this is AU. Forgot to mention. ^^;  
  
One review = one new chapter  
  
One flame = no more chapters because it is hated 


End file.
